Iyase Yozora
Iyase Yozora (癒せ夜空 Iyase Yozora) is one of the main Cures in Luminario Pretty Cure!. She is the most popular girl at school and is extremely beautiful, and is a member of the Fashion Club. She is great at athletics, but doesn't do well in academics. She has a habit of saying Isn't that interesting? (面白いじゃない？''Omoshiroi janai?) when something catches her attention. Her alter ego is '''Cure Aurora' (キュアオーロラ Kyua Ōrora), and her theme colour is blue. She controls the power of healing. Appearance Yozora has medium-length dark brown hair with some of it pulled up into a curled side ponytail by a blue bow, and magenta eyes. Her bangs are parted down the middle. Her casual outfit consists of a dress composed of a white ruffled shirt. The skirt is light blue, and around the stomach is a very thin, dark brown belt with a gold clasp. The dress comes with a gold chain necklace and bracelet. She also wears light blue high heels. Cure Aurora has long wavy light brown hair with some of it pulled up into a curled side ponytail, and has pink eyes. She wears a gold tiara with five pale blue pearls adorning the top, and five pale blue stars lining the bottom. She also wears gold dangle earrings attached to a dark blue and gold bow with a gold star in the centre. She wears a dark blue tank-top with gold lining and designs at the centre of the torso, shaped like a star with glittering blue colouring to match the collar. Beneath the star is a small amethyst, while on top of it is a larger one. She also wears a golden ornate necklace with two sapphire gems and a single amethyst, and long dark blue gloves with gold lining and vine designs. Her skirt is a two-piece skirt with the outer piece being cut into a large slit on the left of the hip to reveal the second skirt. The top is dark blue with curling thorn vines, pearls, gold lining, and gems. On the waist is a design surrounding a single crystal gem, while on the slit of the skirt is a large gold ornament with a large gem in the centre. The second skirt is blue. Her boots are blue shoes lined in gold with a gold heel and a dark blue toe. At the centre of each foot is a blue stone. She also wears a pair of dark blue stockings with thorn vine designs, tiny pearls, and gold designs on top of the knee and a large blue gem. Personality Yozora is the most popular girl in Private Twinkle Academy, and is naturally very beautiful. She possesses a girlish personality, often reflected in the way she stands or sits. However, she seems to love thrilling things such as bungee jumping and sky diving, and since she is quite good at athletics, she will sometimes act as a ringer for sports clubs. She has a knack for fashion and her hobby is giving out beauty tips, and will often spend hours making herself look pretty, even for school. This will sometimes make her seem vain, but despite this, Yozora is actually very kind and loyal to her friends, and will do anything for them. She also has a tendency to act before she thinks. In terms of sports, Yozora is excellent at every sport, especially tennis, easily beating her classmates in a friendly match. Despite her love for tennis, she is a member of the fashion club, and aims to become a fashion designer when she is older. She is confident and proud of her beauty, but nevertheless believes her bonds with her loved ones are more important. History Becoming Cure Aurora Relationships Cure Aurora "The wonder of healing! Cure Aurora!" 癒しの驚異！キュアオーロラ！ Iyashi no kyōi! Kyua Ōrora! Cure Aurora (キュアオーロラ Kyua Ōrora), also known as the Champion of Healing, is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Yozora, and controls the power of healing. As Cure Aurora, Yozora is noticeably more serious and gains more strength and never hesitates about using it to help others. Attacks |-|Finishers= * Aurora Borealis - The finishing attack that Cure Aurora uses to purify an Akunoseishin. |-|Sub-Attacks= Etymology Iyase (癒せ): Iyase has only one meaning, which is "heal", obviously referring to Cure Aurora's powers. Yozora (夜空): Yo (夜) translates to "night" while Zora (空) translates to "sky", coming together to form "night sky", most likely a reference to the series' theme of stars. Her name means "heal night sky". Songs Yozora's voice actress, Ohashi Ayaka, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Wakui Yuu, who voices Hikari Stella. * Future night * HEARTS UNITE. Duets * ☆Yume no hoshizora☆ (along with Wakui Yuu) * Mirai ni mina o michibiku hoshi~ (along with Wakui Yuu) * Promise of starlight (along with Wakui Yuu) * Stardust (along with Wakui Yuu) Trivia * Yozora is the first blue Cure to have brown hair in both civilian and Cure form. * Cure Aurora is the second Cure with the power of healing, preceded by Cure Pine. * Yozora shares a few similarities with Kurumi Erika: ** Both are the second Cures of their respective teams. ** Both girls' theme colours are blue. ** Both have similar personalities. ** Both are excellent in athletics, but are bad in academics. ** Both love fashion and are good at it. ** Both have a strong friendship with the pink Cure. ** Both have shorter boots than their teammates in Cure forms. ** Both are the comedy relief of their team and often make funny faces. * Yozora shares her voice actress with Lance. * Yozora is the only Luminario Cure with her power in her name. Gallery Official Profile/Art Screenshots Iyase Yozora Cure Aurora Previews Category:Cures Category:Luminario Pretty Cure! Category:Luminario Pretty Cure! characters Category:Blue Cures Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997